


I'm Never Gonna Dance Again

by feetheimpossiblegrl



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ...Kinda, College AU, Established Relationship, I actually have no idea what is happening here, Kinda, M/M, but it was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feetheimpossiblegrl/pseuds/feetheimpossiblegrl
Summary: Basically Dan and Arin in an arcade, what more can we Grump fans want?





	I'm Never Gonna Dance Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunniBunni20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniBunni20/gifts).



> Earlier this evening @hunnibunni20 sent me "Careless Whisper" by George Micheal and basically said "write whatever comes to mind when you listen to this song" and basically I have ONLY monkey brain because this is an approximation of what came to my brain.   
> It's kind of in the same world as my fic Probably-Tyler (which you don't have to read to understand at all), they just fuel my love for college AUs.   
> *This fic is unedited/beta'd so I apologize in advanced for any and all spelling and grammar errors.

            It’s the lights that draw Dan in, or maybe it’s the music. He could be wrong and it was the childlike sounds of wonder, the playful yelling between friends, or maybe it was the feeling of nostalgia that ripped through Dan like a bullet as they walked through the failing mall.

            “Arin,” Dan whispered, “dude, we have to go in.”

            “Why?” Arin arched an eyebrow, a sly smirk gracing his face. “You’re not content getting your ass kicked at home anymore? Want everybody to see how truly bad you are at video games?” Arin stuck out his tongue, taunting Dan.

            Rolling his eyes Dan let out a sigh that help no venom, he loved Arin and it showed in every moment they spent together. “You asshole,” Dan muttered, dragging Arin towards the lights and sounds that sent him back to Arcade Days with Avi.

            “Oh my god,” Dan’s voice is nothing short of a yell. Arin jumps as the curly headed man bounces in excitement. “They have Q*bert, Arin can we please play Q*bert? I haven’t played Q*bert in at least 12 years. I used to play it all the time with Avi.” Arin didn’t answer quickly enough, the words dying on his tongue as Dan pulled him toward the empty arcade game.

            “Dan,” Arin’s voice is soft, not quite loud enough to be heard over the sounds of the bustling arcade. “Danny,” he manages to be a little louder now, mustering up what can almost be called a yell. Dan still doesn’t hear him. Arin plants his feet, no longer allowing himself to be dragged through the building. “Daniel!” Mixed with his sudden stop his yell was enough to grab Dan’s attention.

            “This is one of those new arcades, before we get too far ahead of ourselves we have to get an arcade card. We put money on it and slide those at the machines. They don’t run off quarters.”

            “Ohh,” Dan sighed. “That makes sense. Where can we get a card do you think?”

            With a nod of his head Arin gestured to a podium like area where two teens, looking bored and on their phones, stood. Their blue jeans and shirts sporting “Careless Arcade” showing they were employees.

            “Hi,” the employee, a bored looking female no older than sixteen greeted them. “How can I help you?” The pop of her bubblegum one that grated on Arin’s nerves but he didn’t want to ruin this for Dan.

            “Can we get a gaming card please?” Dan asks, voice still full of excitement as he bounces on the balls of his feet.

            “Sure,” the woman, her nametag called her Dani, slide behind the podium like structure as she pulled a card from somewhere below where Arin’s eyes could see. “How much do you want on the card?”

            “Te— “

            “We’ll go with twenty to start with.” Arin interrupted, placing his debit card in front of the girl. He had given Dan shit, and pretended he wasn’t sure about coming in but he knew inevitably he would get swept up and play any game Dan wanted.

            Dan’s smile was worth it, shy and hesitant and beaming as the two thanked the girl for her time, barely turning their backs before she was back on her phone, and headed back to the gaming area.

            As they neared Q*bert the game had been taken over by a small group of 10 year olds. They were excitedly egging a friend on as he went from level to level with the ease of somebody who played the game often and with mastery.

            “I don’t think we can play Q*bert for a minute,” Arin laughed, taking in Dan’s slightly dejected look as he scanned the room for another game the two might like to play.

            “Dan,” Arin pulled him toward the game that caught his eye. “I know you’re gonna love this one. And we can play some others until those _good, quality young’uns_ , finish their games of Q*bert.”

            Dan let himself be pulled away from the games, “fine” he muttered, the pout evident on his face. Arin just smirked, knowing his game of choice would perk the other man right up.

            And it did.

            “Punch-Out!” Dan’s yell was right in Arin’s ear and if he hadn’t been prepared for the loud noise he probably would have been upset. But he knew that Punch-Out was one of Dan’s all-time favorite games and he knew that Dan would react like this.

            “OhmygodArinIcan’twaittokickyourassatPunch-Out,” Dan’s words left him so fast they quickly merged into one that Arin had a hard time distinguishing but he figured the gist of it was that he needed to be ready to lose.

            “Excuse me, Daniel,” Arin teased, sauntering to the huge game console, “but I am the video game guy in this relationship. I plan on winning every round.”

            Arin did, win every round that is, but somehow Dan was better. Arin would kick ass and take names but Dan’s scores were always just slightly better.

            “That’s another win for Danny!” Dan thrusted his hips quickly, some strange version of a touchdown dance.

            “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Arin muttered walking carefully through the crowds of people. “But one-on-one? I would kick your skinny ass.” He laughed.

            “Yeah Big Cat,” Dan teased back, voice playful as they stopped in front of a machine neither of them were sure about. “Wanna test that theory?”

            “Oh, yes. Yes, I do, baby.”

* * *

 

            The game was simple, they had seen it a million times. Had they played it? Well, maybe or maybe not, they weren’t going to let the other know.

            Flashing lights and music rolled off the huge game console in waves. A scantily clad woman danced across the screen in time to the music.

            “Come dance with me!” She yelled, in a voice Arin could only describe as childlike.

            “Are we really doing this?” Arin questioned as they stepped onto the glowing platform.

            “Yeah, baby, we are,” Dan smiled. An excited undercurrent in his voice as they watched the tutorial scroll over the screen in a style reminiscent of the Star Wars intro.

            “How do we know who wins?”

            “He who stops dancing first loses?”

            Arin liked the odds, Dan was gangly, slightly out of shape, Arin didn’t think he could keep up.

            “And what does the winner get?” He asked, voice coy as they played rock, paper, scissors to determine who would pick the song.

            “Winner gets a big sloppy fucking kiss, loser pays for dinner?” Dan giggled as Arin won choice of song.

            “I like the odds of that. You prepared to kiss me and pay for my dinner Avidan?” Arin taunted, laughing as Dan stuck his tongue out.

            The dance started slow. **Right foot forward, left foot back**. Arin was warming into it. **Jump in the middle**. Dan was keeping up, both of them moving nearly in sync as they glide across the platform. **Right foot back, right foot side, jump**. The further they got into the song the more intense it got. Dan and Arin stayed neck and neck with each other. One song passed and the platform almost immediately started playing another, giving the two a ten second breather.

            “You… still… doing… okay?” Dan asked, panting deeply between each breath.

            Arin nodded, opening his mouth to speak as the woman danced back across the platform.

            “Are you ready to dance with me?” She asked, jumping in the air before holding up three fingers. “We go again in three, two, one!”  
            With that the two were off again. This song was more intense, not giving Dan or Arin time to ease into it. **Left foot back, right foot back, jump, jump**. Arin was wearing down, his lungs and legs burned as he tried to keep up with the directions as they scrolled across the screen. Out of the corner of his eye he notices Dan almost miss a step. **Right foot forward, left foot back, right foot forward, left foot back**. Arin doesn’t want to lose he has an idea.

            “Danny,” he sings, voice as sweet as sugar. Smiling when he sees Dan’s eyes skirt over to him. “Danny,” Arin draws the name out into a long moan. “I can’t wait until I win that kiss Dan.”

            If Dan’s steps falter again Arin doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t let the smile take over his face.

            “Oh Danny.” Arin knows this isn’t going to go entirely in his favor, he knows he shouldn’t say what he’s about to say, not in an arcade full of kids. “Danny, lemme suck your dick.” Arin moans, just loud enough for Danny and only Danny to hear him with the ambient sounds of the arcade.

            That does it, Dan falters and misses one step, then two.

            “Damnit!” He yells. Almost falling off the platform in the effort to right himself. But he’s done it, the game is Arin’s.

            Not one to take the loss easily Dan sneaks in front of Arin, dancing with his arms in the air over his head. The way he shakes his hips is so similar to the night they first met that Arin stumbles too. Missing one step then two as Danny smiled at Arin like he was the only man in the world.

            The two fell into each other, a mess of giggles and maybe a few kisses as the scantily clad women popped up one more time.

            “Awe, you lost! I want to keep dancing with you. Insert more credits to dance with me please.” The voice begged, grating in its childlike pitch now that there wasn’t competition to drive them.

            “I think,” Arin stated between soft, quick kisses, “that you owe me dinner.”

            “Hmm,” Dan mumbled into Arin’s mouth, about to speak when a small voice pipped up behind them.

            “Uh, misters.” The voice belonged to a small girl, no older than eight with large brown eyes and a game card in her hands. “My mom says you should get a room and let me play the dancing game.”

            Laughing the two apologized and quickly stepped off the platform.

            “Since we wasted your time, why not have some extra game money?” Arin stooped low, holding the card out to the girl. “I think there is still $10 on it?”

            The little girl looked to her mom, who nodded her agreement before jumping in place and snatching the card from Arin’s fingers.

            “Thanks Mister!” Then, she was off. Swiping the card in the game slot and scanning through screen options as the scantily clad woman prompted.

            “So,” Danny drawled, leaning into Arin as he laced their fingers together. “Where am I taking you for dinner?”

            “I haven’t decided yet,” Arin smiled, squeezing Dan’s hand for a moment. “The only thing I am sure of is I am never, dancing like that again.”

            “Well, you did cheat,” Dan laughed. “Maybe you should treat me to dinner, big cat.”

            “Actually Danny, I think that’s a good idea.” Arin said. “As long as I get my big sloppy kiss.”


End file.
